Hostile Negotiation
Dialoge (Mallorie ruft besorgt an) *'Mallorie Bardas:' Niko, ich glaube, Roman wurde entführt. Ich habe gehört, er würde ein paar Russen Geld schulden. Ein Freund von ihm hat in diesen Karten-Club in Hunt Point gesehen. *'Niko Bellic:' Er schuldet ihnen Geld? *'Mallorie:' Mir erzählt er nichts. Ich habe gehört, dass sie ihn in ein Lagerhaus in der Lompoc im Industriegebiet von Bohan gebracht haben. *'Niko:' Ich schau mir das mal an... (als Niko ankommt, versteckt er sich und belauscht ein Gespräch zwischen Roman und einem Russen) *'Russe:' Wenn du hier raus willst, Slawe, dann sollst du dir überlegen, wie deine Schulden bezahlen willst. Einer meiner Freunde, Dimitri Rascalov, würde sehr viel Geld für deinen Cousin lockermachen. *'Roman:' Ich bezahle aber nicht auf diese Art. (nach der Schießerei) *'Roman:' Komm, Niko! Schnell! (ein Russe hat Roman als Geisel genommen) *'Roman:' Das ist nicht gut, Cousin. *'Russe:' Du bist Niko Bellic. Dreh dich um und verschwinde, sonst stirbt dein Cousin! (nachdem Niko den Russen getötet hat) *'Roman:' Danke, Cousin. Du hast mir das Leben gerettet. *'Niko:' Wir sollten weg von hier. (Niko und Roman fahren nach Hause) Mission miniatur|Niko räumt kräftig auf Ihr werdet von Mallorie angerufen, die euch berichtet, dass Roman entführt und in ein Lagerhaus gebracht wurde. Nach dem Anruf erhaltet ihr eine MMS von Dimitri, welche Roman blutig an einen Stuhl gefesselt zeigt. Fahrt zu dem Lagerhaus in Bohan und nehmt im Eingang Deckung. Vor euch befinden sich viele Gegner, die ihr durch geschickt genutzte Deckung ausschalten könnt. Seht euch nach explosiven Gasbehältern oder Fässern um, passt jedoch auf, dass ihr nicht deren Opfer werdet. Erledigt alle Gegner im Erdgeschoss und arbeitet euch nach oben vor. Auch hier erwarten euch wieder Gegner, die es auszuschalten gilt. miniatur|Das Foto, das man von Dimitri erhält Steigt nun die Treppe nach oben. Ihr vernehmt Hilfeschreie von Roman. Schießt alles um, was euch in den Weg kommt. Von dem herunterhängenden Dach schießen nun auch Gegner auf euch, für die ihr nur einen Schuss braucht, damit sie vom Dach fallen. Nun wieder Deckung suchen und die anlaufenden Feinde erschießen. Habt ihr euch durchgekämpft, folgt die entscheidende Situation. Ihr lauft in den Kontrollraum und seht, dass Roman mit einer Pistole bedroht wird. Nun müsst ihr schnell manuell zielen und die Bedrohung ausschalten. Nehmt hierfür am besten das altbewährte Scharfschützengewehr, womit es deutlich leichter ist, den Entführer zu treffen und nicht Roman. Roman bittet euch nun, ihn nach Hause zu fahren, was ihr anschließend tut. Passt hier aber auf explosive Gasflaschen am Boden auf. Tipp miniatur|Die Mission als Video-Anleitung Diese Mission hat zunächst keinerlei Zeitlimit. Lasst euch deshalb beliebig viel Zeit und geht sehr vorsichtig vor. Ein Sturmgewehr, ein Scharfschützengewehr und eine genügende Anzahl Granaten sind hilfreich. Verlasst nach der ersten Zwischensequenz die schlecht geschützte Kauerposition in der Lagerhalle. Sobald ihr die Halle und damit die Deckungsposition verlassen habt, schießen die Gegner auf Niko, meist ohne jeglichen Schaden anzurichten. Werft aus dem Eingangsbereich eine Granate in den Gang und erledigt damit die ersten Gegner. Erledigt aus der Deckung der Eingangstür einige Gegner im Erdgeschoss und geht dann um das Gebäude herum in Richtung Westen. Dort findet ihr ein blechumkleidetes blaues Treppenhaus, das ihr ganz nach oben steigt. Geht über eine Brücke auf die Westseite der Halle und duckt euch vor ein lattenvernageltes Fenstergleichartige „Schießscharten“ finden sich auf der ersten Ebene und auf Erdniveau.. Durch dessen Lücken könnt ihr eine Vielzahl von Gegnern mit der Zielerfassung eures Sturmgewehrs ermitteln und erledigen. Verändert dabei die – geduckte – Schussposition. Zoomt etwas mit dem Scharfschützengewehr in der Halle herum und findet explosive Fässer und Gasflaschen. Deren Explosion erledigt jeweils weitere Gegner. Sobald ihr auf diese Weise die Zahl der Gegner minimiert habt, geht zurück zum Eingang und kämpft euch erst jetzt Ebene um Ebene nach oben durch. Es sollten auf diese Weise zuletzt keine Gegner auf dem Hallendach lauern. Der (vor-)letzte Gegner lauert hinter dem Türrahmen des letzten Raumes, jenem, aus dem Romans Stimmen erschallt. Dieser trägt eine Schutzweste. Grundsätzlich ist es hilfreich, zunächst Granaten in die nächstobere Ebene zu werfen und fortwährend nach weiteren explosiven Gasflaschen und Fässern Ausschau zu halten. Dies minimiert auch das erhebliche Risiko, dass solche Explosivkörper durch Feindbeschuss neben Niko explodieren und diesen ins Jenseits befördern. Granaten sollte man vorzugsweise schräg werfen, damit diese keinesfalls in Nikos Richtung zurückprallen. Sollte Niko getroffen werden: Ein erstes Gesundheitspickup findet sich gleich am Ende des Eingangsbereiches/-gangs, eine frische Schutzweste am Ende der Galerie im ersten Stock vor der Treppe und ein weiteres Gesundheitspickup im zweiten Geschoss. Eine weitere Möglichkeit ist, Deckung hinter den Säulen und Fässern zu suchen und die Gegner durch einen Kopfschuss auszuschalten, indem man auf den Gegner zielt und das Fadenkreuz manuell nach oben verschiebt. Alle Gegner erheben sich kurz aus der Deckung und feuern Salven auf Niko ab, die allerdings schlecht gezielt sind und kaum Schaden anrichten. Während einer solchen Salve ist es sehr einfach, aus der Deckung aufzustehen und auf einen Gegner zu schießen. Am besten nimmt man die Micro SMG und feuert einen Schuss auf den Kopf ab. Sollte dieser verfehlen, kann man dank der automatischen Micro SMG weiter feuern. Mit einem Helikopter scheitert die Mission leicht, da die Wachen auf dem Dach dann mit RPGs auf euch feuern. Man kann jedoch auf als zusätzliche Unterstützung den Notruf 911 wählen und dann mit Betätigen der „1“ Polizeiunterstützung rufen. Nach ungefähr einer halben Minute erscheinen zwei mit Pistolen bewaffnete Polizisten. Diese liefern sich automatisch ein Feuergefecht mit den Gangstern und schießen selbst dann, wenn der Spieler nicht in die Kampfhandlungen involviert ist. Jedoch verstärkt sich das Polizeiaufgebot nicht von selbst, wenn die beiden Cops getötet werden. Wer also ein N.O.o.S.E.-Team erwartet, welches dem Spieler den Weg freischießt, wird enttäuscht werden. Missionsende Die Mission ist verloren, wenn Roman oder Niko sterben. Trivia *In The Lost and Damned stellt sich heraus, dass Roman von Johnny Klebitz entführt wurde. Roman schreibt auch in einer SMS nach der Mission: „Als mich dieser Biker für die Russen entführte...“ *Nach der MMS von Dimitri könnt ihr ihn anrufen und ihm drohen. Bildergalerie 4805-gta-iv-hostile-negotiation.jpg 4807-gta-iv-hostile-negotiation.jpg 4808-gta-iv-hostile-negotiation.jpg 4809-gta-iv-hostile-negotiation.jpg 4810-gta-iv-hostile-negotiation.jpg 4811-gta-iv-hostile-negotiation.jpg 4812-gta-iv-hostile-negotiation.jpg 4813-gta-iv-hostile-negotiation.jpg Fortsetzung Datei:-gta-iv-unknown.png – United Liberty Paper → Portrait of a Killer en:Hostile Negotiation es:Hostile Negotiation fi:Hostile Negotiation fr:Hostile Negotiation pl:Hostile Negotiation pt:Hostile Negotiation ru:Hostile Negotiation Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Missionen Kategorie:Mallorie-Bardas-Missionen